legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Kristen Kiwifruit
In construction Kristen Kiwifruit, also known as Kristen Van Bilj, Christine Crane, Kristen Crane-Van Tassel is a new member of the Order of Flourish after its reformation with the help of Selina Strawberry. She is a good counterpart of Christine Van Bilj who was inserted with a false memory by Sister Mary Eunice but later accepted her new identity. After the revealation of her evil past, Kristen was tormented by her evil counterpart, who revealed the former's true identity and past crimes, but soon Kristen managed to go through her traumatic experiences and accepted her new identity as a hero. Unlike the original Christine who is cruel, sadistic and devious, this good counterpart is a lot more bubbly, kind, cheerful and polite. They should be treated as two different individuals for having different personalities. After the the end of LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Harvest Saga, she adopted her new name, Kristen Crane-Van Tassel and joined the Team Witness after having her original evil counterpart destroyed forever. She later even gave herself a code name, Kristen Kiwifruit, and joined the reformed Order of Flourish in order to fight against Michael Langdon and delved into the deeper secrets of the mystic Dark Heaven. She is an OC character created by Officer Candy Apple. ''Overview Naming Pun Kristen is a first name, the Breton, Danish or Norwegian form of Christian. It is borne as a male name in Scandinavia as it originally was. In Breton, it is a male and female name. In English-speaking countries however, Kristen is now usually a female name, used as an alternative spelling of Kristin, a Scandinavian form of Christine. Christine is mainly a feminine name of Greek or Egyptian origin, although it is also rarely used for males. It is derived from the word Christ, which derives from the Koine Greek word Christós, ultimately derived from the Egyptian kheru, "word" or "voice", used to replace the Biblical Hebrew term מָשִׁיחַ, māšîaḥ, "anointed". It is a name in regular usage in French, English, German, Scandinavian, Dutch, Irish, and Scottish cultures, and it is often associated with the meaning "follower of Christ." Other ways to say Christine are Christina, Kristina, Kristine, Kristen, Kirsten, Hristina, Cristina (most used in Portugal, Spain and Latin American countries), etc. In Estonia and Finland, the cognate is Kristiina. It is a popular name; for example, in 1968, it was the 14th most frequently-given name for girls in the United States. The name Christine can be shortened to Chris or Chrissy (Crissy). Her code name after joining the Order of Flourish, "Kiwifruit", refers to a fruit. This follows the manner of an excutive of OOF - a name of fruit or plant, which must makes an alliteration with the first letter of their first name. '''Kiwifruit' (often abbreviated as kiwi) or Chinese gooseberry is the edible berries of several species of woody vines in the genus Actinidia. The most common cultivar group of kiwifruit ('Hayward') is oval, about the size of a large hen's egg (5–8 cm (2.0–3.1 in) in length and 4.5–5.5 cm (1.8–2.2 in) in diameter). It has a fibrous, dull greenish-brown skin and bright green or golden flesh with rows of tiny, black, edible seeds. The fruit has a soft texture and a sweet but unique flavor. It is a commercial crop in several countries, such as New Zealand, Italy, Chile, Greece, and France. ''Design and Appearance Introduction As many who had know about her know, Christine Van Bilj is a spoiled and sadistic monster in human skin who will commit atrocities and cruel things as much as she wants, out of nothing but spite. However, as strange it may sounds, if Christine was never spoiled and was not used as a prodogious tool by her father, Caspar, her life and personality would be developed positively. Kristen Kiwifruit is like a whai-if scenario that Christine was not evil, uncaring and cruel. Kristen's false memory was formed based on Colin's own point of view of his twin sister; nice, ambitious, dependable and caring, which none of those the real Christine possessed. After Ichabod's trying to rescue Abbie from Purgatory, the evil soul of Christine along with her past memories were sucked into Pandora's Box and teleported into the Catatombs, leaving her body with no memory as well as evil personality, but with no loss of intellegence. Then, in order to find an ally intellegent enough to fight against the Hidden One, Sister Mary Eunice adviced Katrina to add a false memory into the mind of Christine, renaming her into Kristen Van Tassel and "reforming" her into some brand new soul. Katrina agreed, though with very reluctance. Thus, she made Christine who lost her memory believed she was an orphan raised by Van Tassel Family and was an enemy to both Moloch and the Hidden One. The plot succeeded, though Katrina felt that they were following Caspar's own patterns, which was the main cause to drive the original Christine insane. Even so, there were times when Kristen remembered her dark past, especially when she discovered Atticus Nevins and Michael Langdon's plan to enhance the Croatoan Virus with the blood of the original Christine, causing some of her memories snapped back. Meanwhile, the return of the original Christine, who escaped from the Catatombs via reading ancient words accurately and fluenty, had found her good counterpart. Feeling humiliated that she met someone who was like herself in a mirror but was working with the Witnesses, the original Christine then deemed her so-called good counterpart as a fake, and she revealed that they were one and the same. The original Christine then almost drove Kristen into despair by revealing her fratricide, claiming them to be the one and the same. The orginal Christine intended to take down her false good counterpart and merge with her so that she would be whole once again, but due to the interference of Selina Strawberry, Kristen was saved. Under Selina's help and traning, Kristen then embraced her new self and realized her fate was her own, being a wholly different person from the vile and malevolent "original Christine". She mourned Colin and Caspar on behalf of her past self and accepted herself as a new identity, "Kristen Crane-Van Tassel", so that she would say goodbye to her evil past and became a true heroic warrior. Logo Solace Sigil.png|Sigil of the Order of Flourish Personality Pure of Heart Proposal The upcoming character have numerous names, including the names like '''Kristen Van Tassel', Christine Crane, Kristen Kiwi, or more precisely and yet unbelievably... Christine Van Bilj... is the good counterpart of a villain who is a Complete Montser as well as the protagonist of Christien VS. Christine Arc of Pandora Saga. Kristen (sometime reffereed as "Christine") is the hidden vulnerable but kind side of the original Christine Van Bilj, formed when the evil side of Christine was sucked into Catatombs and was splited from the hidden good inside Christine's heart. Kristen then lost her memories of being committed into evil. Due to the coming attack of the Hidden One, Sister Mary Eunice was forced to brainwash "Christine" into Kristen Van Bilj with a false heroic memory, making her a hero. Kristen eventually sided with Ichabod to deal with the minions of Hidden One, believing them to be friends. As the time passed by, due to Maria Arzonia's efforts, the Team Witness eventually distinguished her from the evil Christine that terrorized them and accepted her to their friends. However, when the evil Christine returned and revealed to Kristen about the entire truth, Kristen was almost driven into despair by the fact that she was once a villain that ruined her family to achieve her own goal. However, Kristen then realized despite having a false memory, the love and care from her friends were not false, the caring from Colin was not false. Realizing Colin did not awaken her up in time was because he fell into false delusions tragically, the "good" Christine finally feel remorse what she had done and decided to defeat her original evil counterpart in order to avenge her brother, whom she finally saw as a family. She later recanted her sin in front of Colin's grave and won his own forgiveness. Under her brother's advise, the good Kristen/Christine later adopted the new family name, "Van Tassel", so that she would say goodbye to her evil past counterpart and her family's dark past forever. When the evil Christine returned as Charlotte Raisin, Kristen decided to take her down with no hestitation, even knowing she would die in it. However, seemly losing her way after the final death of her evil counterpart, Kristen found herself to be used by a darkened Selina Strawberry all along to activate Dawn's Early Light. Even so, when Phyllis Peach started to massacre the town and tried to raise another attack, Kristen participated the plan with no efforts. After joining the Order of Flourish under the code name of "Kristen Kiwi", Kristen later took the place of historical consultant of WCPD under the arrangement of a redeemed Selina and Albert Apple in order to deal with another rising threat; Michael Langdon. Up to this point, Kristen finally seperated herself from the malevolent evil genius, using her intellegence to gather informations the Witnesses needs. She became nothing much alike to Christine Van Bilj, the true monster that shall haunt the days of Sleepy Hollow even after death. ''History Quotes *"I don't know what I ever saw in that woman who claimed to be 'another me'. When she was gone, I became the real 'myself' I was destined to be... A hero!"'' *''"I still can't believe it. Me. Bringing down Phyllis Peach. Who knew? Still, Crane surprised me, offering me a job in the Order of Flourish. Not totally sure that he went mad, but who says "no" to him?"'' *''"You know, being good feels good, but every now and again, every once in a while, I get this irresistible urge to kill someone... Hopefully, being good will be one long term."'' *''"Karnival, if you know how to make yourself away from monster, you should not become Crow Faux."'' *''"Crane, I know an apology will not let you forgive me, but I am not the unforgivable one. She is."'' *''"No matter who gave me this power... those power should be used in the way I want! Even though you gave me a false memory, the Witnesses, you make me a renewed soul. If I can save anyone and fix all those evil atrocities that 'another me' caused, I will join the fight for the good ending as hard as I can!"'' *''"Let's go... and we will end all of this. Phyllis Peach must be stopped."'' *''"This is not you, Selina! You are not like this! You must learn to see the truth behind the Light Lord, and you must face him! You can beat me, punish me, use me, call me as the original Christine you despise, but I will never ever allow you to make a stupid move! You gave me a home when I was homeless! You gave me friends when I was lonely! What is more, you remind me as a human when I was a monster!"'' ''Quotes about Kristen *"She had Christine's intellegence and beauty, but none of her personality." - Sister Mary Eunice'' *''"She is not Christine, not that wicked monster that haunted my sister. When I saw her, I realized that all of us have a good side. Then, I remembered my promise not to be a monster..." - Crow Faux'' *''"I do not how to trust her. I still sense a little Christine inside her, but I hope that would one day die out." - Katrina Crane'' *''"You make her the new historical consultant to replace Ichabod, Ms. Sarandon... Well, I hope she will not fail us." - Leena Reyes'' ''Gallery Commandant.Teste.(Kantai.Collection).full.2103121.jpg 61093498 p0 master1200.jpg 61093498 p1 master1200.jpg 64138220_p1_master1200.jpg 64138220_p2_master1200.jpg 64138220_p3_master1200.jpg 64138220_p0_master1200.jpg 64138220_p4_master1200.jpg 63515264_p0_master1200.jpg Trivia *Kristen Kiwi is like a what-if scenario of the original Christine. If Christine was not that cruel, never murdered her brother, Colin, she would actually mourn him and cradled him inside her arm. Due to her actions of mourning her evil counterpart's brother as if he was her brother, Kristen represents the only redemption quality that her evil counterpart abandoned. *After joining the Order of Flourish, Kristen kept her theme color - red, white and blue - instead of changing her cloth into green to match the color of green kiwifruit. However, her blond hair matched with the golden kiwifruit. *She chose "Kiwifruit" as her codename to achieve an alliterative code name with her name, Kristen, which started with the letter "K". *Christine Van Bilj was the first villain in the Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow storyline to become a temporary hero due to angelic brainwashing during her memory loss, which spawn the birth of Kristen Van Tassel, a benevolent being with no cruelty of the original Christine inside her. 'However, despite being two perosnonalities of one person, Kristen and Christine are NOT the same person at all.''' **The relations between these two counterparts could be compared to that between Eckidina KnightWalker and Echidna StinWalker. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:CIS Productions Category:Upcoming Characters Category:Upcoming Heroes Category:OCs Category:Reformed Villains Category:Officer Candy Apple Category:Order of Flourish Category:Pure Good Category:Team Witness members Category:Martyrs Category:Hexenmeister Community Category:Brainwashed Characters Category:Pawns Category:Partner Category:Heroic Genius Category:Remorseful Characters Category:Secret Agents Category:Magic Users Category:Hybrid Category:Insectoid Characters Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Reincarnations Category:Environmentalist Category:Clones Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Asami Imai Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Partial Human Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Characters favorite by Porfirio 739 Category:Characters with Split Personalities Category:Lawful Good Category:Planet Saver Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Peace Seekers Category:Slayers Category:Demon Slayers Category:True Heroes Category:Flyers Category:Blood Users Category:Red Heads Category:Blondes Category:Brunettes Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Green Eyed Characters Category:White Haired Characters Category:Blue Haired Characters Category:Second in Command Category:Shape Shifters Category:Elementals Category:Photokinetic Characters Category:People with Photographic Memory